Wigfrid
|bio = Whoever Wigfrid was before her titular role has been lost to time, and the power of method acting. |perk = Excels in Battle Gains Power from attacking Only eats Meat |health = 200 |hunger = 120 |sanity = 120 |damage = 1.25x (caused) and 0.75x (taken) |item = |start item = x4 |spawnCode = "wathgrithr" |links = Quotes Clothes }} Wigfrid is one of the two playable Characters exclusive to the Reign of Giants DLC. She is the seventh Character to be unlocked via Experience, with 1920 XP. She is also one of the playable Characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). Although Wigfrid has the appearance of a valkyrie, she's just a stage actress Steam DLC description: "Play as Wigfrid, a stage actress who went a bit too far with method acting on her latest role, an ancient Valkyrie...". Wigfrid starts with her own Battle Spear and Battle Helm, along with four (4) pieces of Meat. Despite it being all an act she is good in combat, having an increased damage modifier, natural defense and higher maximum Health at 200 points. When attacking an enemy, she gains Health and Sanity. To make up for the boost, Wigfrid is a carnivore and refuses to eat anything but Meat based food, stating it's no food fit for a warrior. She also has only a maximum of 120 Hunger and 120 Sanity. Special Power Wigfrid starts the game with the Battle Spear and Battle Helm, two craftable items that are exclusive to her. The Helm protects for 80% of incoming damage and has nearly double the durability of a Football Helmet, while the Battle Spear deals 42.5 damage and has 200 uses. Both these items prove incredibly useful in the early days of the game, due to their cheap cost and high stats. Wigfrid does 25% more damage (melee and ranged combat) and takes 25% less incoming damage. When she kills an enemy, she gains Health and Sanity, allowing her to continue fighting enemy after enemy. In Don't Starve Together, she gains Health and Sanity from attacking a mob. The following formula is how many Health and Sanity she gains per hit: Mob's damage*0.25*Weapon's original damage or the character's fist's original damage (10)/Mob's Health For example, if she attacks a Spider with Battle Spear, she gains 2.125 Health and Sanity per hit (20*0.25*42.5/100 = 2.125) Disadvantages Wigfrid has a Meat-only diet, limiting her choice of food greatly and requiring her to always be hunting for food in the early days instead of a more relaxed approach. Her maximum Hunger and Sanity are also comparatively low, each at a value of 120. Tips *Wigfrid can eat all Meat type foods, even those that are not entirely meat, such as meatballs. Eggs are an animal product and thus count as meat. *Wigfrid's diet can be detrimental in a few ways: **She is unable to take advantage of beneficial food, such as Berries, Carrots and Butterfly Wings during early exploration, Green Mushrooms and Cooked Cacti Flesh for Sanity management. **Her options using a Crock Pot become limited, as she misses out on some useful recipes like Dragonpie, Butter Muffin and Taffy. **In the Shipwrecked DLC, she is unable to drink Coffee and thus misses out on the massive speed bonus. **Carrying Meat while exploring Caves can be dangerous, because it will automatically trigger Bunnymen to attack, though this can be avoided by storing Meat items in Chester. *As a temporary measure, eating Monster Meat can be used as a means of survival, especially since she can regain lost Health and Sanity from killing mobs. *Farms and some other structures can still be beneficial to Wigfrid. Crops from Farms can make good filler and are sometimes essential in some Meat-based recipes. Carrots can be used to befriend Bunnymen. Berry Bushes can be used to hunt Gobblers. Berries can be used as filler or turned into Manure/Rot for easy fire fuel. A Bird Cage can be used to turn rotting meat into Eggs. Honey from Bee Boxes can be used to make Honey Ham and Honey Nuggets or Honey Poultice. Seeds can be used to bait Bird Traps. *A base/camp near a Sinkhole allows Wigfrid to kill the Batilisks that spawn at Dusk for some easy Health and Sanity. **A base/camp near Spider Dens can be used in a similar way. This will also provide a lot of monster meat, which can be cooked and fed to an imprisoned bird in a Bird Cage to obtain eggs. *Meatballs may be the best Crock Pot dish for Wigfrid, as it's the most cost effective Hunger-wise. *Wigfrid's Battle Helm and Battle Spear are stronger (and cheaper to make) than the Spear and Football Helmet. Her items will be outclassed by Ham Bats, Shelmets and anything better though. *A Pig Village can be a good resource for Meat early in the game, and it's possible to kill the Pigs with little to no trouble. This can be further improved by feeding the pigs four (4) Monster Meats, which will transform them into Werepigs (resulting in more Meat and Pig Skin). *During the early days of the game, it can be a good idea to keep a pet Catcoon and use it to get the aggro of Koalefants for easy meat. *Pig Villages, Spider Dens and Ponds are some of the best food sources for Wigfrid. *Players should try to find the Pig King for infinite amounts of Gold Nuggets for Wigfrid’s gear. Trivia In-Game * Anytime Wigfrid uses the letter O, she says it with umlauts (Ö), even if there are two in a row. This can be toggled in the settings, using the "Umlautify" option. * Wigfrid is voiced by very processed brass horns.Mattesque, Klei developer, on the Klei forums: "so I went looking for this and almost thought it was lost to time... but believe I finally remembered it. It's some very processed brass horns." Posted on April 4, 2016. * Despite Butterfly Wings/butter muffins being made from an animal, she cannot eat them. * While being described as excellent in combat, Wigfrid's bonuses are outclassed by those of other characters; most also have higher Hunger and Sanity while lacking her inability to eat non-meat foods. On the other hand, Wigfrid is the only character to have combat bonuses in so many fields (attack power, damage resistance, starting equipment, and health/Sanity regeneration), and she also lacks the other characters' weaknesses; overall, she is a "Jack of all trades, master of none" type of character when it comes to fighting. When compared to three of the other "combat-focused" characters: ** Wolfgang eclipses Wigfrid in Health and damage output when he enters his Mighty form. However, Wolfgang's advantages require him to keep up his Hunger meter, and he has no innate damage resistance no matter how full his belly is. Additionally, he has more difficulties managing his Sanity in combat, due to a lack of innate Sanity restoration and increased Sanity drain when near monsters. ** Compared to Wigfrid, Woodie's Werebeaver form has superior damage resistance, its attacks are only slightly weaker than her Battle Spear (including Wigfrid's innate damage bonus), and it also has night vision to better operate in the dark. On the other hand, the Werebeaver is hampered by its inability to carry items and the need to maintain the Beaverness meter, leaving Woodie extremely vulnerable when he inevitably reverts to his human form. ** Maxwell has better starting equipment than Wigfrid, and his innate Sanity regeneration is much more efficient than hers; it restores more Sanity per tick and isn't reliant on being in combat. That being said, Maxwell lacks innate combat bonuses, leaving him reliant on his equipment and summoned Shadows. He also has much more difficulty taking hits than Wigfrid, due to his low Health and lack of innate damage resistance. * Wigfrid has a similar design to an unimplemented character, Winnie. * Wigfrid was the first character to start with food in their inventory (the second being Webber) and one of two characters that start with a weapon and armor (the other being Maxwell). * When examining Spiders, she claims that they have eight legs, even though the Spiders in-game only have six. * Wigfrid is one of the eight Characters to not have a "skull", the others being Maxwell, Walani, Warly, Woodlegs, Warbucks, Wilba, and Winona. * When struck by Lightning, Wigfrid has bones in her hair (similar to most of the other Don't Starve characters). * When The Gorge event first began, Wigfrid's Culinarian skin was missing her blush. This was later fixed in an update. Lore * Wigfrid dislikes Mushrooms, according to her examination quotes. * Wigfrid is able to break character, shown by her quotes when entering/leaving light ("And the curtain falls."; "I step intö the light!") and when examining a Top Hat ("It döesn't match my cöstume.") or a Pirate Hat ("This hat cönfuses my character... I mean, my söul."). * Wigfrid's loading screen vignette is accompanied by text that reveals a bit about her acting skills: The valor and confidence of a Valkyrie didn't always come naturally to Wigfrid. She cultivated her strength and persona over many years through sheer force of will. * Since Wigfrid seems to be the name of the character she is playing, her real name is currently unknown. Cultural References * Wigfrid is referred to as Wathgrithr in the game files, which comes from the name of a Valkyrie, Ráðgríðr (Rathgrithr). * Wigfrid's role as an actress may be a reference to the famous opera cycle by Richard Wagner called The Ring of The Nibelung. Her name may be a reference to the same opera cycle's main character Siegfried, but the character is possibly based on the main female character, a valkyrie named Brynhilde. * Her motto for DST is a reference to a Shakespeare quote. * Toni from Rhymes with Play #201 said that Wigfrid's Victorian skin is based on an illustration by Alphonse Mucha, which depicts Sarah Bernhardt as Prince Hamlet from the titular Shakespeare play. http://www.muchafoundation.org/gallery/browse-works/object/323 * Wigfrid's Contender skin set is called "The Ultimate Performer", which may be a reference to The Ultimate Warrior, a professional wrestler. Her mask even calls to mind The Ultimate Warrior's famous face paint. ** Her Contender skin includes boxing gloves and pigtails that may be referencing Maggie from Million Dollar Baby. Gallery Sounds References ru:Вигфрид fr:Wigfrid